Vampire Knight AU sequel
by arllry
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story Vampire Knight AU this story wont make much senses unless you read the first one first
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _Thank you again for all those who read and reviewed my first story again I don't own Vampire Knight and I'm not the best writer, never claim to be.

Chapter One

Zero was now a junior in high school. He and Kaname were almost inseparable and they had so much trust in each other some found it very intense. Kaname was very protective of Zero and because of his past Zero welcomed the protection. Zero could often be found wrapped within Kaname's arms. Zero found comfort with Kaname because now that he was older the scars of his past were now being triggered. Zero's most common triggers were known to the night class and they were…

Number one, when ever Zero slept he had nightmares about Shizuka Hio or Yuki so Kaname had to be there when he woke to comfort him. Number two, surprises, mostly because of Yuki but also because of Zero's training as a hunter. Zero hated when someone walked up behind him unexpectedly or when he was suddenly surrounded by a big group. Number three was being left alone; because of his time locked in the little room after Shizuka Hio's attack. Zero was afraid to be alone because he feared no one would come back and that he would be forgotten and die with no one to care or miss him.

Zero was not weak by any means dispute his triggers. Zero had been a hunter at one time so he did know how to fight and defend himself. Kaname and Hanabusa Aido trained him to know how to hold his own in a battle. Zero was also very smart and quick on his feet; he could come up with a good idea or sarcastic comment in no time flat.

Kaname had now been mated with Zero for nine years. In those nine years Kaname had come to love Zero more and more every day. He knew Zero so well it was almost as if Kaname could read his mind. All Zero would have to do was say his name or look at him and Kaname would know what he wanted or what to do to make Zero happy.

Yuki had stayed in America after finishing her schooling and now worked as a fashion designer; because of her history with the family she rarely visited but kept in constant contact. Kaname had just gotten word that Yuki was coming for a visit for her father's birthday. Anything Yuki related seemed to be a trigger for Zero so now Kaname had to go tell Zero of her visit. *This should be fun* Kaname thought to himself as he walked up to his and Zero's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kaname knocked on the door twice to let zero know it was him walking in. Zero was at the desk studying, mid-terms were in just two weeks. "Hello Z my love" Kaname said to announce himself as he walked up behind Zero. "Hello Kana" replied Zero "is there something you want? You know I'm busy studying"; "I know but you're so smart I don't see why you need to study so much" Kaname said.

Zero laughed and got up from the desk grabbing Kaname's hand and taking them both to the bed and laying down so his head was on Kaname's shoulder and he was hugging him around the waist "I suppose I could use a brake" Zero joked. Kaname took a deep breath knowing the sooner he told Zero about Yuki the better. "You know Z I just found out something interesting" he began. He started to run his fingers through Zero's hair hoping to keep him calm "I just got word that Yuki is coming for a visit in a few days."

Kaname felt Zero tense and hold his breath tightening his hold on him. "Z love breathe" he urged. Zero started to breathe again but at a slightly faster rate than before. Zero got up from the bed and went to sit in the window. "I wish I could just get over her, I mean it was so long ago and I'm grown up now" Zero said hugging his knees to his chest. "Z it's not your fault she traumatized you for months on end and nearly killed you" Kaname said growling at the end. "I know but I'm not some stupid weak school girl yet you have to remind me to breathe every time I hear her name" Zero said now hiding his face in his knees.

Kaname got up and went over to Zero picking him up and sitting cross legged on the floor with Zero cradled in his lap. "Z you are not weak you went through a lot as a kid and because of that you have scars not all of them visible." Kaname said as he kissed Zero's tattoo he continued "Scars are scars, some fade with time and some are with us for the rest of our life, but scars are not bad they prove that we can live through our most hated nightmares and still be able to move on with life so you see, your scars prove how strong you are and I love that about you" Kaname finished.

Zero looked up "Really Kana? You love me even though you have to be so careful around me?" He asked. "Of course my love, I wouldn't care if you acted like a preppy school girl and said 'like' every other word" Kaname said trying to get Zero to feel better. It worked Zero laughed and snuggled into Kaname who rocked Zero to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _I don't own the songs; songs are Childs Play by Gothika and Little bad girl by David Guetta.

Chapter Three

Right on time a few days later, Yuki was there. Yuki roomed in one of the empty day class dorms so she would be on the completely other side of campus from Zero. Yuki really did feel bad about the way she treated Zero. Now that she was older she saw the error in her ways and how it affected Zero.

Yuki desperately wanted to make up with Zero she just didn't know how and Kaname was not making it easy he still had not forgiven her. She knew they both had more than a right to act the way they did. She was determined before she left she will have made progress in her relationship with them both.

Surprisingly despite the bad relationship between them all Kaname, Zero, and Yuki had come up with a surprise for Cross's birthday party that night.

Later that night at the birthday party Cross was talking with none other than Yagari Touga Famous vampire hunter and Zero's former sensei. He was there because when Cross was a hunter they were friends and still are. In fact that's how Zero came to be at Cross Academy instead of being killed. Yagari had put in a call and saved him from death.

"I wonder where Yuki and the boys are." Cross questioned. "So how is the boy?" Yagari asked. "You know he does have a name" Cross replied "Fine, how is Zero? Still with that Pureblood?" said Yagari. "Yes they are mated my friend, no matter how you feel about it their going to be together for life and what happened to Zero happened and it wasn't his fault." Cross said seriously. "I know, I don't need a lecture." Yagari said angrily. "Yes I know but I asked you here as my friend for my birthday not so you could hassle Zero or the other vampires who have made peace with us." Cross said "Yeah Yeah, I know, I won't do anything okay" Yagari walked off.

A few minutes later as Cross was still looking for Yuki and the boys, all the lights went out at the same time some spotlights turned on towards a makeshift stage. As the curtains opened music started to play. On the stage were Zero, Kaname, and Yuki. Zero and Kaname were singing a duet as Yuki danced in a very American night club way wearing her old school uniform.

_Oh yeah,  
They tell me I'm a bad boy  
All the ladies look at me and act coy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want that girl dancing over there_

_Look at the girl on the dance floor  
she's amazing on the dance floor  
when she moves, girl I want more  
keep it going girl, like I got an encore  
you got me saying:_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, go little bad girl_

_Oh yeah,  
They tell me I'm a bad boy  
All the ladies look at me and act coy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want that girl dancing over there_

_Shaking her ass from the left to the right  
Moving it round just the way that I like  
I wanna see her move like a movie on flight  
she got it how I want it and I want it all night_

_Look at the girl on the dance floor  
she's amazing on the dance floor  
when she moves, girl I want more  
keep it going girl, like I got an encore  
you got me saying_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, go go go go_

_She got my heart jumpin'  
And my adrenalin pumpin' and gunnin'  
Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen seen seen)  
As a matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams  
Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'  
I'm attacking after she back it up and make it DROP (Drop drop drop)  
After I met her, I tell her David Guetta is on the track  
Baby girl don't STOP (Stop Stop Stop)  
Keep it going you never know when somebody gonna throw couple dollars  
Got a pocket full of hundred dollars bills  
Ludacris, Mr. Make-A-Woman-Holla SING (Sing Sing Sing)  
And every night on the floor putting on a SHOW (Show Show Show)  
Everybody in the club  
Here's a little something you should know_

_Look at her go on the dance floor  
she's amazing on the dance floor  
when she moves, girl I want more  
keep it going girl, like I got an encore  
you got me saying_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, go little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, go little bad girl_

"Happy Birthday Cross!" Everyone chorused.

Later that night as the party was dying down Kaname and Zero were out on a balcony looking at the night sky. "So I see you're doing well Zero" Yagari snuck up on them. Zero gasped and instantly paled slowly turning to look at his former sensei. Kaname, staying calm but very on edge stepped up behind Zero hugging him around the waist. "Breathe Z." Zero sighed and started breathing again. "Yagari Sensei" Zero bowed slightly "drop the formalities kid I'm here as a friend." Replied Yagari "I thought you hated me" Zero said "No kid I hate what happened to you, your still my best student" Yagari smiled and continued "Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted after it happened I was in shock still trying to get over it. I know me apologizing doesn't make up for anything or the fact that I haven't seen you in 10 years but I wanted you to know. I still love ya kid and I'm happy you're with someone who makes you happy, even if it is a pureblood." Yagari laughed and still continued "I guess what I'm trying to say is I may not visit or anything but if you ever need someone I'm on your side okay kid" Yagari smiled again and winked at Zero before walking away and leaving.

Once Yagari was gone Zero fell to his knees shaking in shock with silent tears running down his face. Kaname kneeled holding him and rocking him. He started to hmm Zero's lullaby the song was not a happy song but its melody seemed to sooth Zero. Yuki having seen and heard everything came up to them. Kaname was so concentrated on Zero he didn't care about Yuki. She recognized the song he was hmming and wrapped her arms around Zero and started to sing…

_Where are my eyes?  
Where is my lip?  
Why is here a place  
cold darkness here?_

There are children playing  
in a mirror.  
laughter does not leave under the  
labyrinth

Red blood gets my body wet  
And who is killing me?

Where is my hair?  
Where is my foot?  
Why is here a place cold darkness here?

Want to feel warmth of  
skin gets wet as having got wet  
and rain  
and who is killing me?

Zero reacted to her singing in a positive way. He relaxed into her and calmed down. Yuki and Kaname took Zero to bed both staying with him all night.

A/N: wow that's my longest chapter like ever. Hope you all liked it :D (Because my girlfriend is gonna kill me for making her type this all out)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Zero woke up late the next morning. Kaname was in bed with him holding him in a comforting way. Yuki was in a chair next to the bed, arms folded with her head on top of them asleep on the edge of the bed.

Zero was beyond pissed at himself. In less than a week he had broken down twice! Over things he should have been over and done with years ago. So what if his former sensei, a man he viewed as a father, a man who Zero thought hated him whole heartedly really didn't and actually still loved him and not only that was okay with the fact that he was mated to a pureblood.

Then there was Yuki a girl he grew up with, a girl who was like a sister to him. Well should be like a sister if she hadn't abused him like she was an evil scientist and he was the lab monkey for close to eight months then nearly killed him.

Zero was pulled from his thoughts as Yuki woke up. She slowly sat up and stretched "Oh Zero, sorry I meant to be gone before you woke, I'll just leave now okay." She got up and started to walk away. Before she got far Zero grabbed her hand "No wait… thanks for last night your voice reminds me of my mother, that's why it helped so much." Zero said. "Well I was trying to help" She replied then hesitated "You know Zero I am so sorry for everything I did to you. I was young and stupid and I know it doesn't excuse the way I acted and I know I hurt you really really really bad and you hate me but I really do love you, you're the little brother I never had. I treated you so wrong for selfish, unimportant reasons and messed up what was one of the best friendships I could have ever had." Yuki was crying by the end.

Zero was taken aback after a few minutes Zero pulled the still crying Yuki to sit on the bed with him. "I accept your apology and I don't hate you. I don't think I ever did and quite frankly I'm tired of the way our relationship is when I was little we were like best friends I want that again but what you did, did hurt me I won't pretend it didn't but I'm tired of that part of my past controlling my present I would like to be your friend again and try to get over the past if you want."

"Oh Zero yes I would love to try and be your friend again thank you so much" Yuki squealed happy and hugged Zero tight, Zero chuckled and hugged back just as tight. "Would you two be quiet some people are still trying to sleep" came the amused voice of Kaname who had overheard the whole exchange and was letting them know in his own little way he was happy for them.

It had now been just over a month after Cross's birthday party.

Zero was now doing better. He and Yagari wrote letters back and forth. Yuki and Zero were also now on better terms. Yuki was really no longer a trigger. It was almost like night and day change in their relationship.

Kaname was happy for Zero but also worried. He didn't like the sudden changes in Zero. Now that Zero knew that his father figure didn't hate him and now they were back on good terms. Also Zero and Yuki were now the best of friends. Even though Yuki had gone back to America they were constantly on the phone together, emailing back and forth, and even texting.

Zero was happier, less quiet, and more independent. Kaname missed his quiet shy zero that needed him for so much. Kaname now felt like he came second to most things in Zero's life. Zero spent less time with him doing more on his own. They no longer talked as much because Zero was talking/texting Yuki or writing Yagari. Zero also needed less comforting so Kaname didn't really get to touch Zero unless they were in bed snuggling. They hadn't even kissed in two weeks.

The worst part was Zero didn't seem to notice or care, every time Kaname tried to go back to the way they were or talk about the differences Zero would blow him off or just say "later". Kaname was now hurt and angry he planned to confront Zero with the way he was being a bad mate.


End file.
